


Falling Stars

by fyras14



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Some angst here and there, Weird Magic, evil sorcerors/wizards, i just got into this fandom help, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyras14/pseuds/fyras14
Summary: Story ideas that will never be; stories that might be and just plain one-shots, because why not! Join Akko and friends in some silly adventures with werewolves, musicians and talking...bikes?





	1. Wolves of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Diana is bitten by a werewolf, she must deal with the consequences of her actions. In other words, Diana gets depressed and her friends help.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Wolves of Prey**

**Part I**

**0-0-0-0**

Detention, Amanda decided, was suppose to be easy.

The old hag, Finnelan, had told her that it helped ‘build character’ as she led her to the Minotaur's bathroom and gave her a mop and a bucket; Amanda had only been in the academy for a week when she had gotten that lecture and after her punishment was over she had managed to accumulate a month’s worth of detention.

Amanda had sought to prove the old witch wrong about that; detentions were just chores in the guise of punishments. They were easy and exhausting and if any old witch was feeling particularly sadistic (dear god, was that Lukic bitch merciless), they would give the students the most embarrassing (dangerous) jobs of the bunch.

Builds character. Huh.

More like hurts your back and makes you sweat and smelly.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Detention was suppose to be easy; getting chased by a wolf monster in the middle of the night with a clumsy Japanese witch crying out by your side was not.

 

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 

Diana Cavendish sighed as she rubbed her temples; she was not feeling so well and watching Amanda O'Neill and Atsuko "Akko" Kagari complain and moan about their punishment was not making her headache any better. 

She had come to see to their punishment in place of Professor Ursula Callistis, who had requested for Diana's help to oversee their punishment. The professor was set to replace her later, after she finished with a few assignments she had left incomplete and couldn't put them aside for much longer. Diana still wondered why she even agreed to this in the first place.

Her head hurt, for one, and she felt itchy all over and she could feel her heart beating like a drum. 

Yet, here she was, silent and calm, despite the banging on her head, watching as the two young witches cleaned the hall. 

It had been two hours since they began and they still needed to finish dusting the windows and taking out the trash. 

"It's just not fair!" Akko whined, clutching the broom as if blaming it for her misfortune. "We didn't even do anything wrong!"

"And yet, here you are," Diana answered, trying very hard not to sound irritated. "Considering the destruction you caused, this punishment seems rather fitting..." And fair, seeing as the girls were truly not at fault for those terrible events. Oh, how her head hurt. 

"Oi!" Amanda grumbled from nearby, holding a washcloth in one hand and dragging a bucket in the other. "We don't need your back talk,Cavendish! You were there, too! I don't see why you didn't get in trouble." 

"I did not finish it...and destroyed most of the town, either," Diana replied, watching as Akko groaned. She began to sweep the floor as she said, 

"...it was that old man and his stupid Mimic chests!" 

"Yeah...stupid things...didn't one of those things bit you too?" Amanda asked, turning towards Diana who just nodded. The American witch let out a small laugh that sounded sad and bitter. "Guess that explains it." 

"How is your arm, anyway?" the Japanese witch asked. She had stopped sweeping and was looking at Diana with concern. The Cavendish heiress gave her a small smile. 

“It is fine now...hardly anything to worry about.”

“But that Mimic bit you! You were bleeding!”

“True…”

Diana could still remember the feeling of the malicious creature gnawing at her shoulder while she panicked and tried to pry it off. Akko ended up saving her by slamming the thing away from the heiress's shoulder with the Shiny Rod and stomping on it to destroy the chest and its occupant. After that, Akko and Amanda went on a chasing spree after the things while Akko's teammates provided first-aid to Diana. 

It was a very...trying day, to say the least. 

"And here we are...cleaning..." Amanda said while Diana responded with a shrug; she really didn't know why the Headmistress had even punished them for. It was only for a week, however, and the cleaning was usually the easiest of the detentions, anyway, so in all fairness it was pretty fair. Kind of.  

"...saviors or not, the town was wrecked either way..." 

"...Hey! We were chasing the mayor's demonic chests all over the place and you were blee-"

"In any case," Diana interrupted. "Your punishment is simple enough...I do not see the problem...and this is the final day, after all." 

"But we got in trouble for helping, Diana! Doesn't that seem wrong to you!?" Diana tried not to flinch as Akko basically yelled at her face. Her headache was getting worse. 

“The people of the town might disagree.”

"Well, fuck 'em, then," Amanda muttered as she turned towards one of the windows and began to open it. "We are missing sleep because of that stupid old man." 

"Perhaps if you complained less your work would be finished faster, Miss O'Neill," Diana pointed out; the girl in question just grumbled again and began to mimic Diana's words as she finished opened the glass window. "You're not the only one missing sleep, after all." Another grumble sounded as Akko sighed and went on with the sweeping. 

Bed was something Diana was sincerely looking forward to. 

She just had to wait for a few minutes for the professor and she could go and lie down and then...? 

Her heart was beating harder...her head exploded with pain...what...what...

Diana didn’t know what was happening; she had been listening as Amanda got into another tirade about their punishment and the next, the Cavendish heiress was on her knees, clutching her shoulder and crying out in pain.

She barely felt Akko’s touch as she kneeled next to her and asked her what was wrong.

... everything was wrong…

It felt wrong…it felt wrong...wrong…

Diana felt like she just wanted to fall over and die.

She felt something. Something breaking...something ripping...something...something…

...she bit her lip…

...she heard Amanda screaming for a teacher and then the American witch screamed again, this time at Akko telling her to get away from something...someone...

…the last thing Diana saw before the pain overwhelmed her completely was the moon shining from its spot on the sky from the opened window.

* * *

It was past midnight when Nurse Panacea arrived at the infirmary; three students, two professors, and the Headmistress were waiting for her.

"What happened?" the old nurse asked as she entered.

Silence met her for a few seconds before the Headmistress spoke, her voice calm but serious. "...one...one of the students was bitten by a wolf." 

Panacea turned towards one of the girls that was out like a light on one of the beds, covered from head to toe in blankets. Something seemed to click and the old woman let out a simple, "Ah..." 

As the nurse checked young Miss Cavendish over, the two girls, Kagari (her usual patient) and O'Neill, began to talk. 

They explained how the Cavendish girl had collapsed only to get up seconds later changed and ferocious. They explained how they had ran before running into Professors Finnelan and Callistis who had defended the girls from their tormentor. Before the older witches could hurt the transformed witch too badly, the girls cried out that the wolf they were attacking was Diana. 

The girl had fainted after receiving multiple spells to the face and returned to her true form a few minutes later. 

"A werewolf in Luna Nova...my, it has been years..." the nurse muttered, as she went on to examine the werewolf in question. 

"Years, yes..." the Headmistress answered, shaking her head. "How could this have happened? Werewolves have not been seen around Luna Nova for decades now..." The O'Neill didn't look so sure and muttered, 

"...decades...? You...sure about that...ma'am..?"

Ursula answered for the older witch with a nod and said, "Werewolves usually avoid witches...they...they don't like the taste." 

“I wouldn’t really say it's a matter of taste…” the nurse said, taking out a stethoscope to listen to Cavendish’s heart. It was normal. Calm. Good. She was fine in that regard. Panacea turned to the younger witches and made a face. “Our blood is poisonous to werewolves. They bite us, they die.” Both girls flinched at that but let the nurse continue.“It is not instantaneous, however…they can last months even years fighting off our ‘poisonous’ blood...the purer the blood, the stronger the poison.”

“...you...you mean we could kill Diana if...if we let her bite us…?” Kagari asked, quiet and gentle, almost fearful. Panacea shook her head. 

“Nothing of the sort...once a witch becomes a werewolf she cannot spread the disease to others and she cannot get poisoned by another witch’s blood...why…? Don’t tell me she bit you?”

“...not exactly,” Ursula said.

“We already took care of Miss Kagari’s injuries.” Finnelan replied, nodding at the girl in question.

“Dia-diana managed to get her on the back...nothing too serious, of course…” Ursula went on.

Nurse Panacea nodded. “Good...I’ll still check on you, Kagari, just to make sure.”

“And what about...Diana…? Is she gonna be okay?”

“She’ll be fine.” Mentally, however, the nurse wasn’t so sure.


	2. Wolves in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's barely getting used to her 'illness' and now...she's in heat!? Not to worry, Nurse Panacea and Akko are on the case...probably. Takes place after Wolves of Prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me like three hours...and...I actually laughed a few times...I hope some of you do so as well. 
> 
> Wanted to get this out of my system, and well, considering it apparently is Dianakko Week, might as well. I will eventually put all of this in order but for now, enjoy my nonsense.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Wolves in Heat**

**0-0-0-0**

 

The strange feeling had started on Sunday morning; Diana didn’t know how to properly describe it when she mentioned it to Nurse Panacea during her afternoon check-up.

Check-ups were common nowadays due to Diana’s lunar problem.

A precaution, the nurse had called it.

Diana was the first werewolf in Luna Nova in years and many of the old witches had never handled one before, especially one that was a student. Especially when that student was Diana Cavendish.

Surprisingly, Diana was still quite the same in temperament; she still studied, participated in class, offered to help around, etc., the usual that she had done before. Of course, her little illness had forced her to make some changes in her normal school life as a whole.

She was prohibited from taking the night shifts, for one. After what had happened six months ago, it was decided that if Diana was to patrol the halls it would be during the day or the afternoon but never at night.

Her diet had also changed; she ate more than usual. More meat, less vegetables, less fruits. Amanda O’Neill had asked her once if she wanted to participate in a food eating contest after seeing her gulp down her third plate full of meat and chicken. Diana had just been mortified when she realized she literally was eating for two, or rather four, as Miss Sucy Manbavaran had kindly pointed out.

This particular accident had arose rumors around the school that had taken Diana days to get rid off.

(Diana Cavendish pregnant!? Who would think such a thing!?)

Another change in her diet was chocolate.

She was impartial to chocolate before, but after the bite, Diana could barely stand it.

The young heiress could still remember the day; it was Saturday and Barbara and Hannah had offered her a few treats that they had got from town. She had only taken a small bite of the thing when she began to feel dizzy. Diana remembered standing up and bolting towards the bathroom where she proceeded to almost throw her guts out for ten, terrifying minutes. Nurse Panacea had come as quickly as possible and sighed at piece of chocolate forgotten on Diana’s desk.

“Wolves and dogs can’t stand chocolate…” the nurse had explained once Diana had settled down into a sorry, miserable state upon her bed. “At worst, it can give you an upset stomach for hours...but it was a small amount...you’ll probably be fine in an hour or so.”

“...a-alright…”

“Try vanilla next time.”

So, Diana hated chocolate now...so that was that.

Still, this odd feeling she felt. She couldn’t explain that.

“How would you say it feels?” Nurse Panacea asked, when she had checked Diana’s pulse and weight. “Anything hurts?”

“No. It is quite odd.”

“Hmm…” She took the young witch's temperature and made a note. “Are you cold?” Diana shook her head. “Do you feel...warm? Warmer than usual?” The nurse was still holding the thermometer in her hand as she spoke.

“...maybe a bit. But it’s been warm all day.”

“Really?” Nurse Panacea stared at the thermometer on her hand and then at Diana before she said, “Well, I have good news and bad news for you, lassie...which one do you want to hear first?”

Diana blinked.

“...good news and bad news?” she repeated as the nurse nodded.

“Yep. It’s not serious, kid, so don’t make that face. So, which one do you want to hear first?”

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Diana wanted to die.

No, perhaps dying was out of the question, but if she was dying of something why did if have to be because of this embarrassment rising on her cheeks?”

She...she was in heat.

Diana couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“...I...I...am…”

“In heat, yes. Rather normal, too, though...nothing to worry about yet.”

Diana’s face was red. “...y-yet?”

“Yep!” Nurse Panacea gave her a small smile and then shrugged. “It’s normal in werewolves. Females stay in heat for a few days.”

“A f-few days!?” Diana squeaked out as the older witch nodded.

“A week at most,” the nurse went on, barely noticing Diana becoming a shade of red darker as the seconds rolled by. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Young werewolves get their ‘little spells’ once every six months...this will be your first.”

“...o-oh...goodness…”

“Considering this is your first ‘little spell’, you will probably be acting nervously or irritably for the next couple of days.” Panacea shrugged again. “We won’t know until tomorrow, though. Your temperature's a little bit on the high side but that’s just your body telling your brain to get ready.”

“...o-oh...oh...this...this is...ah...this…”

“Ah, kid, it’s not so bad. All teenagers go through the ‘I want to have sex’ phase someday...well, almost all of them do, but in this case it’s not something that you can control. It just happens.”

“...just...just happens…” Diana repeated, still unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

She was in heat.

She was in heat.

She was in-

“In any case, if things do get bad, I got you covered.” That got Diana’s attention.

“...what…?”

“Yep. If you can’t stand it, you can stay in the infirmary until it passes. But not if you start doing the naughties under the blankets.” Diana sputtered, and cried out in indignation as the nurse continued. “Now, if that doesn’t work...well...we can call in someone to help you…loosen up.”  
“Excuse me!?” Diana asked, fuming. The young witch was sure she was expelling smoke from her ears already. Nurse Panacea only shrugged again.

“It’s either that, or your ‘spell’ gets bad, and believe me, it will, you will be unable to contain yourself and go about whoring yourself around campus, if you would forgive my english.”

“....huh!? WHAT!?”

“Your little mind’s not gonna win against your body’s desires, Miss Cavendish,” the old lady explained honestly. “Trying to contain your sexual urges during this time will make them...explode, so to speak.”

But Diana was not listening.

She was getting off the bed and stomping towards the door.

“...I can do this…”

“No, no you can’t. Please don’t think you can, because you won’t.”

Diana glared at the nurse, who just shrugged again, as always.

“I am a Cavendish...this is just a phase...and...I will get through it.”

“No. No, you won’t.”

But Diana wasn’t listening; she turned to stare at the nurse with red cheeks and stubbornness in her eyes. “Have a nice day.”

* * *

When Monday morning arrived, Diana felt warmer than ever before.

She had been mortified when she discovered her...her hand near her...oh by the Nine, she had not just…!

Well, luckily, she had not, but she had the slight itching to do so but Diana had stopped herself.

No, she could do this!

She was not in heat. That was nonsense.

But then, as she was changing, she noticed Hannah and Barbara changing nearby.

It wasn’t rare for Diana and her roommates to change clothes in front of one another but this particular time something in Diana snapped. She just stood there and stared.

Stared at Hannah’s hips, her curves, her arms, her chest….Barbara’s buttocks and white, floral underwea-

“Diana, are you alright?” Barbara asked, staring at her. “You are all red, are you alright?”

The heiress turned away as quickly as she could before she let out a small, squeaky, ‘yes’, before adding that she was just ‘thinking about something and that she should just get ready for class’.

Barbara and Hannah just blinked as their teammate hid behind the bookshelf and then they shrugged.

“That girl.”

“...she should just stop thinking for once, it would do her some good.”

Oh, but Diana couldn’t stop thinking about them!

She could not believe what she had done.

She had not just ogled her teammates and thought those thoughts! Nope! That had never happened! Never!

She was Diana Cavendish for goodness’ sakes!

She.

Was.

Not.

In.

Heat.

Absolutely was not.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Diana had done awfully well throughout the day, all things considered.

Sure, her face was redder than a ripe tomato, but so long as she wasn’t ogling or worse, touching herself and others, she thought it was fine.

Her teammates and her newly acquired friends, on the other hand, were not making things easy on her.

She had to constantly stop herself from staring at her friends’ chests and behinds.

It wasn’t an easy task, especially with the animated Atsuko Kagari leading the charge.

Goodness, this girl was...she was enchanting...tasty even…

NO! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!

No thoughts about why Miss Kagari’s skirt is so short. No thoughts about how good she was in bed...ah...maybe Diana was thinking too hard about that part (and hating herself too).

Akko had just been worried all day.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Diana? You’re all red!”

“I am fine…” _Please, let me die with my honor intact..._ Diana inwardly thought, as she tried to avoid staring at Akko’s chest for the uptenth time during lunch.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes.”

“You sure about that, Cavendish? You look about ready to explode!” Amanda exclaimed with a smirk. Oh, she knew what was happening alright. Hopefully, what she thought was happening was not what Diana was trying to contain.

“Maybe she bit an apple,” Sucy pointed out, smirking devilishly.

Diana was trying hard to get the image of Manbavaran eating an apple out of the head, before the image was replaced by Akko and her undignified skirt.

Now, she was imagining the japanese witch eating the apple and caresing her legs and finally her…

Diana suddenly stood up, surprising everyone on the table before saying, “I apologize but I must get going.”

She walked quickly out of the cafeteria and ran as fast as she could towards the infirmary with Akko’s worried shouts on her wake.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Just a phase, huh?” Nurse Panacea smirked as Diana sat in the bed farthest from the door and hugged herself, whimpering nervously and wishing her blush would go away so she could just-

“I...I did not expect it to get so bad…”

“The fantasies are easy to contain...the checking out proves difficult as the days go on,” the old witch pointed out. “The more you contain your sexual urges the more you’ll make it worse.” Diana hugged herself tighter as she tried not to think about Akko and her damnable skirt and her eating habits and her… “I will let your teachers know you will not be going to class for a few days...unless…” She saw Diana clutching her legs together and sucking her thumb; poor girl had her eyes shut and was sweating, just barely stopping herself short from lifting her skirt and touching any sensitive areas.

Nurse Panacea sighed and said, “Okay, that’s it. We are definitely getting you that help.”

* * *

“...so...so let me get this straight….”

“Alright.”

“You...you want me to help….help Diana...umm….”

“No need to be nervous now, you’ll be doing Miss Cavendish a favor...maybe.”

“But...but…”

“Look, I know it seems...complicated, for a lack of a better word, but if Miss Cavendish can’t release her urges...well...it could get bad. She could turn into a werewolf and go around...molesting girls or become aggressive which is just as bad.”

“...oh, Diana…”

“Look, this is too much, I get it. But Luna Nova does not have erotic spells at hand at this time and that Manbavaran brat could end up making it worse with her potions. It doesn’t even have to be that intimate...just something to let her release the steam out of her system.”

“...huh?”

“...she wants to ‘mate’, Miss Kagari. If we can get her to let ‘loose’, we can satisfy that particular urge.”

“...and how do I even do that!? I’ve never done anything like this before!”

“No better time than the present, then.”

“HUH!?”

“Some people are sensitive to touch, others with kisses and so on and so forth.”

“But...but you said Diana wants to-”

“Mate, yes...you caught on. Good.”

“No! Not good! Not good at all! I’m suppose to what!? Sleep with her!?”

“Cuddle with her and call her pretty was my idea, but if you wanted to skip all the way to second base don’t let me stop you.”

“Panacea-sensei, you’re not helping!!”

“I’m trying to. You’re the hormonal teenager who agreed to help the other hormonal teenager without even wondering what was happening in the first place.”

“...ah...ah…”

“Diana…? What...what’s she….doing…?”

“Damn it...I warned that girl to stop the naughties the moment she stepped inside this room.”

“Naughties!? AHH! What do we do!? What do we do!?”

“Go and make her stop, first of all. Hug her, make her stop touching herself. I already called Professor Callistis to help...she should be here any minute now…”

“Hang on, Diana! I’m com-uwagh! Diana, stop doing that!”

“Ah...Ak-akko...hello, can...can I touch...touch you? ...my, my...your skirt is too short…can I...can I just…take it off?”

“Don’t pull it! Stop pulling it, Diana! Stop!”

“I just want a peek...a tiny one…”

“No! No peeking! No peeking!!”

“...why not…?...you’re so...pretty…so pretty...”

“Panacea-sensei! Help! What do I do!?”

“Hold unto your skirt and underwear, kid...she’s already too far gone.”

“WHAT!?”

“It’s alright...if you tire her out, she should be back to normal in a couple of hours.”

“...just a peek...one tiny one...I beg you…”

“D-diana! Knock it off!”

“...you’re so pretty...and so...sweet…”

“AH! Stop licking my face! Stop it! Down, Diana! Down!”

“...but you won’t let me…”

“WAAHH!! Stop trying to take my skirt off, Di-DIANA!! LET GO OF MY PANTIES! LEGGO!”

“...let me...just…”

“NO! HANDS OFF! HANDS OFF!”

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was already dark when Diana woke up.

She didn’t feel warm anymore but she was sweaty, and something...salty?

Odd, she wasn’t at the beach she was in….

“AKKO!?”

“Oh! You’re awake! Finally! Panacea-sensei! She’s awake!”

“Good, she seems to be back to normal.”

Diana was lying on a bed, and next to her was a disheveled and half-dressed Akko; her vest was gone and her shirt was open and showing a pink bra and multiple...marks. Her skirt was safe, though, and that was all that mattered...wait...what!?

“Akko! What...what!?”

“Ah, Diana! Don’t panic! Don’t panic! It’s okay! These are just love bites!”

“WHAT!?”

Nurse Panacea was trying not to laugh nearby as she explained, “When Miss Kagari didn’t let you take her underwear off, you starting kissing her chest...a little too hard.” She nodded. “Don’t worry, she’s alright. I will just use a healing spell and remove your crimes.”

“Don’t be mean, Panacea-sensei! You said she couldn’t help it!” Akko sounds tired, like if she was fighting a wild animal. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re okay now, Diana! You finally got it out of your system! Yay!”

“What do you mean 'yay'!? Did-did I do…!?”

“Miss Kagari didn’t let you.” Nurse Panacea explained. “It helped that Ursula and myself kept a protective barrier around Miss Kagari if you managed to reach any sensitive places.”

“...I...I…” The aforementioned Professor Callistis appeared behind the nurse, a change of clothes on her hands. She had a nervous smile on her face as she turned towards the two girls.

“I see you’re back to normal, Miss Cavendish...how are you feeling?”

Akko quickly got off the bed and walked towards Ursula and thanked her for the change of clothes.

Now, that Akko was off the bed, Diana could clearly see the tugs and wrinkles on her shirt. Her skirt and sash were in no better shape. The skirt was a little too loose and her red sash was almost out of its place. When Diana turned to look at herself, she was in an even worse state.

Her vest, like Akko’s, had been discarded but her shirt was hanging just barely by her elbows, showing everyone her pretty white bra. Her skirt, thankfully was still on, but her panties...she could see them picking out from under her…

...she did not.

...she...did...not…

“AH! Diana! You’re red again!! Di-diana!!”

“Oh my!”

“Huh. She fainted. Oh, well, sleep will do her well, considering.”

“Umm...is Miss Cavendish going to be alright?”

“Today, yes...tomorrow, I’m not so sure...considering you put a sleeping spell on her the moment she started humping Kagari. You might have accidently made it worse.”

Ursula groaned as Akko gaped at the nurse. “What does that mean!?”

“...it means you’ll get to skip classes...or wait until your girlfriend hunts you down.” The Japanese witch almost fainted as the nurse went on. “Although something good did come from this...if I’m right….” Panacea was grinning now, and that was not good. “She might have imprinted you as her mate...so the school is saved. You’re a hero, Miss Kagari.”

“WAIT!! I’M HER WHAT!?”

“I should have seen it sooner...ever since you helped her those months back...of course Miss Cavendish was going to take a liking to you...so I guess this is good...sort of.”

“HOW IS THIS GOOD!?”

“She won’t be chasing other girl’s skirts, for one...just yours, so there’s that.”

“You say it like it's a good thing…” Ursula muttered as she covered the fainted Diana with a blanket.

“Hey, she offered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this...nothing too naughty. Hopefully.


	3. Good ol’ Love Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy is bored and decides to make a love potion and test it on her favorite guinea pig...of course, nothing ever goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah...another 'love' story...yay.
> 
> I had to get this one at of my system.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Good ol’ Love Potions**

**0-0-0-0**

 

The idea was simple; make a potion and watch the results play out.

Easy.

Sucy’s only problem had been feeding Akko her potion without Lotte finding out. The Finnish witch wasn't someone to take lightly after all. Lotte was nice and all, but she was not someone you wanted mad. She had gotten the cold shoulder for a week after a particular incident involving Akko and Sucy had to admit it was a miserable time.

Now, Sucy was making another potion; it helped pass the time when she was bored after all.

She didn’t really care about the kind of potions she was making, a poison over here, a hair ointment over there, she did anything to destroy the boredom. And it worked...kinda. While Sucy was experimenting with a few new ingredients she realized that making all these potions wouldn’t be worth it if she couldn't test them out.

Sure, she could just get Akko to drink one of the vials but as the months had gone by, the japanese witch had gotten smarter about avoiding Sucy whenever she was making something that usually spelled trouble. The last potion she had fed the girl had caused her to almost choke to death but luckily that had just been an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients not the potion itself.

If anything, Akko should be thanking Sucy for finding out she was allergic to the ultra-rare dynotomatoes that could only be grown in arid environments and were highly sought after by poison brewers and winemakers around the world. They say that the poison created from a dynotomatoes seeds was potent but only caused infernal stomachaches that would last for ten days; the wine, on the other hand, was an acquired taste only if you could survive your tongue burning off.

Sucy just wanted to see if the story about the stomachaches was true and Akko’s terrible luck got in the way.

Akko had forgiven her, of course...for the allergic reaction, not for feeding her the potion...but it was better than nothing. Still, Akko would always avoid Sucy when she was making something in there room.

The girl would make excuses here and there and leave as soon as the first sign of smoke or smell of mushroom filled the air.

Akko was making it very difficult for Sucy but the latter couldn’t really fault her for being cautious.

But this potion wasn't going to kill her (probably) and it would be such good fun that even Lotte might forgive her this time.

When she did manage to feed Akko the potion later that day, however, she considered the mission a success...or she would have, if Diana Cavendish hadn’t been caught in the crossfire.

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FED THEM A LOVE POTION!?”

“A love potion!? Sucy! You promised you’ll leave Akko alone after that last incident!”

“The thing won’t kill her, anyway...she’s fine...and she’s probably having a good time.”

“Ha! I’ll say!”

“Amanda! It’s not funny!”

“Ah, come on, Lotte...you gotta admit that seeing Diana and Akko making out in the middle of the cafeteria was fun as hell! Not to mention hot!”

“That’s not the point!”

“They’re fine...at best, they’re just making out in a closet…”

“MAKING OUT!?”

Sucy shrugged; she knew she had messed up the moment Diana Cavendish had began to profess her love and affection for Akko and the latter had responded by literally making out with the heiress on the table. The kissing and hugging were intense but then they had started to take off their vests...and then, they had run off, leaving confusion and scattered feelings in their wake.

Amanda was willing to bet they made a few girls bisexual just by making out right then and there.

Now, the Red, Blue and Green teams searched for their lovestruck teammates, with Diana’s roommates grumbling all the while and glaring at Sucy. Lotte was glaring at her too, but at least she did say she was glad it wasn't poison this time. Amanda, meanwhile, was having a good time. She laughed and smiled at Hannah and Barbara’s worries.

“The potion is not that potent, anyway,” Sucy muttered, getting annoyed as they passed by another pair of students that had mentioned seeing Akko and her ‘lover’ running this way or the next. “...Maybe I mismeasured one of the ingredients...Akko’s becoming immune to some of my potions...I have to improvise.”

“Sucy!” Lotte groaned as Diana’s teammates growled.

“Are you serious!? How is Kagari still alive with a teammate like you?”

“Akko’s stubborn like that,” was Sucy’s reply; Amanda and her teammates just nodded in understanding, Lotte face palmed while Hannah and Barbara just let out another groan.

“Whatever...let’s just find Diana and get her away from Kagari,” Barbara mumbled as they walked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Half an hour later, Sucy and the others spotted Avery and her teammates muttering amongst each other with flushed faces. When Amanda had inquired what had happened, Avery had just said, “...Cavendish and Kagari were making out nearby…” Mary then explained that they saw them run straight inside the Blue Team’s suite.

“Oh god…” Hannah began, blushing and shaking her head. “...why are they making out in our dorm!?”

“I’m guessing it's better than a closet,” Amanda answered, grinning as they all began running towards the room in question. “A lot of space, too…man...can you imagine what Akko’s might be doing to Diana?”

“I’ll rather not!”

“You think they’re getting steamy in there?”

“O’Neill! Shut up!”

When they finally made it outside the room, they could hear the telltale signs of...something happening in there. Everyone glanced at each other, as if deciding how best to approach the situation, but of course, Amanda just said “Screw it!” and opened the door for all to see the action.

The first thing they heard was the kissing.

It was soft, fierce and breathless. They could hear the two ‘lovebirds’ sucking in breaths as they began kissing each other again and again.

The bookshelf was the only thing separating them from the makeout session and some of them, meaning everyone not named Amanda O’Neill, were glad for that. But Amanda was having none of it.

She moved quickly, moving before anyone could stop her and like fools, they all followed after her.

“Amanda! Wai―agh!”

Akko and Diana only wore their underwear as they kissed, holding each other close.

But now, they had an audience, and it caused them both to stop their affections and stare; Diana hid her face on Akko’s chest as the latter glared at the intruders, her cheeks flushed and eyes shinning with desire.

“Do you mind?” the japanese witch asked, sounding furious at being interrupted.

For a moment, everyone froze at the sudden aggression but Hannah and Barbara were having none of it.

“H-hey, you! Stop th-that!”

“Yeah!”

Akko just scowled, as Diana let out a quiet whimper.

Amanda, on the other hand, was grinning. “Man, oh man...this is intense...Akko, you are one lucky—” Akko whipped out her wand and pointed it at the girls before they could say more, freezing them on the spot.

“Leave...now…”

Everyone just stared at the menacing Akko and her wand before Sucy muttered to herself, “Of course...out of all the side-effects it had to be sexual aggression…” Lotte gasped.

“...Sucy…!”

“...it’s fine...I mean, Akko’s magic sucks, so we might...eh?”

Whatever Sucy was going to say, died at her throat as the remaining members of the Red and Blue Teams floated with the three members of the Green Team in the air. They all gasped at Akko’s glowing wand, holding them in place before she flicked it to the side and they girls went flying towards the opened door and they crumbled on the hallway to the surprise of a few students that were walking nearby.

Soon, the door to the room closed and they all heard the ‘click’ as the lock was put in place.

“Huh...she actually threw us out…” Sucy mumbled, as she picked herself off from the floor.

“Ah, man! What a killjoy!” Amanda muttered, looking annoyed. “What got into her, anyway? That’s the first time I’ve seen Akko that mad...it was kinda sexy...but man, was she furious!”

“A side-effect…” Sucy explained as she helped Lotte to her feet. “...Akko was annoyed we interrupted her make-out session with Diana and shooed us out.”

“She is not having a...a...whatever with Diana!” Hannah said, mortified. “We have to get in there and stop them!”

“Umm...the door’s sealed shut,” Jasminka whispered, watching as both Barbara and Constanze tried to open the door, to no avail. “It’s...got a pretty big enchantement, too…”

“...well, Akko is stubborn,” Sucy replied; she needed to make a note: Akko’s magic capabilities improve in the face of a threat...or when she was upset at her friends for interrupting the kissing session between her and Diana...yeah, that last one sounded more plausible.

Lotte just let out a groan as Hannah and Barbara tried to open the door.

“...how...how long is this potion of yours going to last…?”

The other witch shrugged.

“Hard to say...it could last all day or it could—”

“ _AH! Aahhh…!_ ”

“DIANA!”

“Oh boy! Are they really getting it on!?”

“ _Ah...ah…! Ah! Atsuko….! Ah...Ah…!_ ”

“DIANA! HANG ON! WE’LL SAVE YOU!”

 


End file.
